Open When You're On The Plane To LA
by loveitwhenyouspeakcon
Summary: Now a multi-chapter fic by demand! This will follow Season 4 of Bay and Emmett's relationship as it unfolds in each episode
1. Open When You're On The Plane To LA

**A/N: First off, I'm so happy S4 of SAB is back! After the way the episode ended though I just had to write this! If you're American and wondering why words like 'mom' are spelt like 'mum' it's because I'm Australian haha. If you have any fic prompts from a particular episode, leave it in a review and I'll take a look. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It takes a lot of convincing from Melody, and after a rather heartbreaking, but rationale discussion at the airport, Emmett eventually finds himself curled up in a window seat awaiting his late night flight to LA. It had only been a few hours ago that he and Bay had said their goodbyes and the pain was still raw, so painfully so that it felt as though a knife had been stabbed straight through his chest. As the plane begins to take-off, Emmett takes a few deep breaths in and out to distract himself from trying to reason with the situation as he had done so many times leading up to this very moment.<p>

He wishes Bay were sitting next to him on this plane right now. He wishes he could stop this inconsolable feeling inside of him that just won't disappear. But he wishes more than anything that Daphne had taken the fall when she had the chance, because if she had, he and Bay would be LA-bound right now to start their new adventure. He won't ever forgive Daphne for this.

Emmett picks up his backpack with the intention of finding something else to distract him from thinking about how much he wishes he were back in KC.

Fishing around for nothing in particular, his hand falls upon something thick and cardboard like. Curious, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a whole bunch of envelopes bundled together by an elastic band. He removes the elastic band and reads the handwritten words on the front of the first envelope: _Open when you feel lost. _As he flips the first envelope to the back of the pile, he begins to read the headings on all the other envelopes:

_Open when you miss me;_

_Open when you feel bored;_

_Open when you feel lonely; _

_Open when you can't sleep;_

_Open when you need a hug;_

_Open when you feel positive;_

_Open when you're hungover;_

_Open when you need a laugh; _

_Open when you're feeling sad; _

_Open when you're feeling angry; _

_Open when you feel like giving up; _

_Open when you're feeling stressed;_

_Open when you're in a happy mood;_

_Open when you want to hear a joke; _

_Open when you're feeling homesick; _

_Open when you feel like reminiscing; _

_Open when you're doubting yourself; _

_Open when you feel like coming home; _

_Open when you need some motivation; _

_Open when you've had an amazing day; _

_Open when you experience something new; _

_Open when you feel like the distance is too much; _

_Open when you need to be reminded of how much I love you; _

_Open when you_- they went on and on.

At the very end of the pile, he comes to an envelope labeled '_Open when you're on the plane to LA'.  
><em>  
>Sinking back into his chair, he opens the envelope and stares down at the familiar messy writing he knows all to well to belong to his girlfriend and begins to read:<em><br>_

_Dear Emmett,_

_By the time you read this, you'll hopefully be on a plane to LA ready to start your next big adventure at USC._

_There's so many things I could tell you right now, like how much I'm missing you and what I would give to be sitting next to you on that plane._

_But I'm not going to dwell on the sadness._

_This is already hard enough for the both of us and I can't guarantee that it won't get harder before it gets any easier. What I know for sure is that you and I will find a way through this and we'll grow stronger because of it. _

_I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did, but part of the reason that I love you so much is because you accept my choices anyway, even when you don't always agree. It's just like when Angelo died, and you told me that sometimes love means doing what the other person wants, even if it isn't what you want. _

_I've handwritten all of these letters for you (who knew death by house arrest meant having so much free time) and there's one for just about every occasion. _

_Know that this isn't goodbye; our plans have just been delayed and I'll be on a plane to you as soon as I can. You're passion for photography and videography is going to get you far in life and that's why I couldn't let you stay with me in KC. You're destined for greatness and LA is waiting for you. _

_So enjoy, study hard, take every opportunity given to you, experience all there is to experience, have fun and remember that I love you and will be thinking of you all the time. I expect lots of photos, daily texts and lots of Skype dates! I'm just a phone call away if you need anything at all. _

_1,617 miles may be the distance separating us for right now, but it's only a temporary solution until we can be together again._

_I love you always._

_Love, Bay xx_

The pain in Emmett's chest faintly subsides as the reassuring words echo around in his head. _Until we can be together again. _He retrieves his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and quickly taps out a text to Bay.

* * *

><p>Bay is staring blankly at the wall with tear stained eyes. She's feeling kind of guilty after attacking Daphne the way she had, but she has every right to be upset with her. For once, Bay doesn't attempt to turn her grief into a sorrowful piece of artwork since that would require having to channel the pain in order to interpret it on a white canvas, and staring at a reflection of her sadness would just be another way of having to accept that Emmett is gone.<p>

When her phone vibrates from where she'd thrown it across her bed after her fight with Daphne, Bay reaches for it and lets out a sigh she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. Looking down at the screen, she notices that it's a text from Emmett.

(10.54pm – Emmett)

I don't know when or how you put those letters in my bag but thank you. Reading that first letter was just what I needed.

(10.56pm – Bay)

I may or may not have devised a plan to have your mum put them in your bag without you noticing.

(10.57pm – Emmett)

Very sneaky, I like it. How are things at home anyway? I know it's only been a few hours but what have you been up to since I left?

(10.59pm – Bay)

The truth?

(10.59pm – Emmett)

Please.

(11.03pm – Bay)

I've been staring at my bedroom wall for about three hours hoping to avoid everyone. Then Daphne walked into my room a while ago and I kind of got mad at her. I don't want to talk about her though; I just want to talk with you.

(11.05pm – Emmett)

Sounds like we're in the same mood. It took mum a while to convince me to even get on the plane. Once the plane had taken off, I was already on my phone looking up flights from LA to KC.

(11.06pm – Bay)

Emmett Beldsoe, while I would love nothing more, you are not getting on a plane back to KC! You are going to LA and you're going to have an amazing time at USC.

(11.07pm – Emmett)

That's easier said than done when your happiness is 1,617 miles away.

(11.10pm – Bay)

You haven't even set foot in LA yet. Just give it a chance.

(11.12pm – Emmett)

What would I do without you?

(11.12pm – Bay)

Lucky for you, we're not going to find out.

(11.14pm – Emmett)

Okay, I'll give it a go.

(11.17pm – Bay)

You know that I love you.

(11.18pm – Emmett)

I love you too.

(11.19pm – Bay)

We will get through this. You know why?

(11.23pm – Emmett)

I do. Because sometimes love means doing what the other person wants, even if it isn't what you want.


	2. Open When You Feel Lonely

**A/N: Hey guys! I got a request to make this a multi-chapter fic so I decided to focus this on Bemmett in S4. I'm trying to stick to the storyline as it appears in the episode, but i'm including one of the letters in each one and perhaps an unexplored scene from the episode. So here's my take on the missing video chat scene in 4x02. I swear these are getting harder to write & each time I feel pressured to make it even better than the last one so if it's not up to standards, I'm trying haha.**

* * *

><p>(4:13pm – Bay)<p>

So sorry! My phone broke! Can you vid chat now?

(4.15pm – Emmett)

Later. Going to a screening.

(4.15pm – Bay)

Don't be mad. Was nothing I could do.

(4.16pm – Emmett)

Not mad. Just bummed. Wish you were here.

(4.17pm – Emmett)

Gotta go.

(4.17pm – Emmett)

[Photo attachment]

(4.17pm – Emmett)

Love you.

With a sigh, Emmett pockets his phone and heads off to the screening. He's not mad at Bay. He's mad at the fact that their schedules seem to be on different wavelengths and the majority of their video chat sessions are being cancelled because her community service commitments always find a way to keep them apart, as if it weren't hard enough already. And if he's really being honest with himself, Emmett's feeling isolated.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the screening turns out to be an interesting disruption, and when Emmett remembers that he's amongst a crowd of people who are there for the same reason as he is, everything isn't as tense all of a sudden. But then later on when the sun fades to blackness and he's sitting back in his room left alone with his thoughts, the same feeling returns.<p>

He sits on his bed with his laptop open and waiting. He still has another ten minutes before Bay would be available for their rescheduled video chat so he reaches for the pile of envelopes and flips through them trying to find one that suits his current mood. He rips opens the envelope labeled _Open when you feel lonely _and starts to read:

_So I'm sorry that you're feeling lonely, but you should also be feeling lucky because I'm about to tell you something that no one knows – well no one besides my mum. _

_Right after our break-up, I went on anti-depressants. There, I said it._

_I made a spontaneous decision to go on a trip to the glorious __Galápagos Islands __thinking it would cure my broken heart. I was amongst the most picturesque views of paradise, sipping drinks waterside, soaking up the sunshine, and all I could think about was you._

_I was mad at you, yeah, but missing you overshadowed my anger because you were the one person that had become part of my routine. When we went our separate ways, that routine spiraled out of control and all I felt was loneliness because you were the one person I told everything to and in that instant, you were gone._

_It was easy to lie to everyone else. I sent all these touristy pictures to my family while I was away to show them just how much fun I was having, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Alex just happened to be there and while we did date briefly, I was never even into him. Everything he did, well, I always compared him to you to the point where it was like this mental competition and no guy could ever take your place._

_I wasn't on the medication for long though. I didn't like the way the pills knocked me out cold and put me straight to sleep at night. It meant that all my thoughts and memories of you that I'd built up in my head were numbed by the medication. I realised that as much as it hurt to think of you and what I'd lost, it hurt even more to go to sleep every night and not remember you at all. So… I stopped taking the medication and I endured the tears that had silently slid down my cheeks night after night, because at least that meant that you were still connected to me in my dreams and in my memories. _

_That's why I can't explain to you just how astonishing a feeling it was when we got back together. It was like I could finally breathe again. _

_I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty. Quite the opposite actually. What I'm trying to say is this: whenever I feel lonely, you are the only person in this whole world that can erase that feeling. Even when you're not physically by my side, I focus on a memory of us and I float away to a happy place. I hear your voice and picture your arms wrapped around me and everything is okay. _

_Everything is okay. _

_Take this one day at a time. I know it might feel like you're a small fish floundering around in a big blue ocean, but you're not going to drown. You'll adjust. It's a new environment and you just need to take the time to get used to it all. _

_If ever you're feeling lonely, close your eyes and think of me. I'm right there with you._

_PS, sorry to ruin the moment but this anklet is really itchy! I swear I'm not cut out for the convict life._

_Love, Bay xx_

Emmett shakes his head and laughs at the ending statement. _Classic Bay_, he thinks. He feels as if he's just read a passage direct from her personal diary and it's overwhelming to him. He hadn't realised how torn up she'd been when they were apart. Her honest words are a comfort to him and it's as if Bay is standing in his room at that very moment, signing the words to him in front of his very own eyes.

As if to prove so, Emmett's computer screen flashes with a request for a video chat and he eagerly clicks 'accept' before smiling at Bay's face through the screen. Even somewhat pixelated she still looks utterly gorgeous to him.

"I am so sorry! I've been looking forward to video chatting with you all day," Bay signs urgently.

"It's okay. I believe you. It just sucks," Emmett signs back.

Bay nods and then wraps a blanket around her body, shuffling closer to the screen. Emmett smiles at how cute she looks all bundled up, wishing he could be there to hold her.

"You seem to be in a better mood as opposed to a few hours ago," Bay signs observantly.

"It's your letters. Every time I read one, it's like you know exactly how to put into words what I'm feeling and you give the right advice to get me out of whatever funk I'm in."

Bay's eyes light up at his comment and she smiles proudly as she recognises that at least her words are helping him through this whole nightmarish situation.

"So," she deliberates, "which letter was it?"

"The one I was supposed to open if ever I was feeling lonely," Emmett signs.

Bay's face drops as she remembers just how honest she had been in that particular letter when she wrote it. Emmett quickly signs to reassure her.

"Bay, thank you. I've never felt as close to you as I did when I was reading that letter. I don't know how I ended up being the person you trusted to share that information with, but it helped me to find some clarity. So thank you for knowing me," Emmett signs, gratefully.

Bay's mouth falls open in shock. She wasn't quite expecting Emmett to take that avenue of understanding from the letter, but it warms her heart to know that he hangs onto her every word and listens to the lessons instilled in them.

"I trust you with my life. There's not a thing I wouldn't hide from you. You know that, right?"

Emmett nods in understanding. He feels the exact same way.

"You too," he signs.

Bay hums in acknowledgement. Their love is strong and it was moments like this that demonstrated just how in synch they were with one another.

"I saw your picture from today. How was it visiting the Hollywood sign in real life?" Bay signs.

Emmett shrugs.

"I'll admit it was pretty good, but there was one thing that could've made it a whole lot better," he signs.

As much as she tries to hide it, Bay's frown becomes apparent to Emmett.

"I know. But think of it this way, when I come to join you, you'll be able to take me on adventures around LA and it'll be that much more special because by then you'll know all the best places," Bay signs.

"That's very true," Emmett signs.

They chat for a bit longer as they each become tired and Emmett doesn't dare bring up Bay's community service. He knows that she hates talking about it so they avoid that topic when they can and find anything else to discuss. When Bay starts yawning, Emmett decides to let her go so she can get some sleep.

"You look pretty tired, why don't we head off to bed?" he signs.

Bay nods, yawning again.

"Kay. I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

"Me too. As if you were right here with me, falling asleep in my arms," Emmett signs.

Bay smiles. _God she's adorable,_ Emmett thinks.

"I love you," she signs.

"Love you too. Good night, beautiful."


	3. To Be Reminded Of How Much I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter after watching this week's episode. I've added a little twist to this one – instead of Emmett reading one of Bay's letters, it'll be a bit different – you'll see what I mean when you read it. I decided to focus this chapter on the scene where Bay is telling Emmett about the showcase and then I kind of put my own spin on it from there. I've pretty much avoided the second half of the episode where all hell breaks loose for both of them and I didn't include the whole Skye kissing Emmett reaction because clearly that's all going to play out next week. I'm trying to have faith but it seems as though my OTP ship is sinking so I'm not happy about that at all. The SAB writers are doing everything to sabotage Bemmett and it's not fun haha. I can't thank you enough for the wonderful reviews and I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(10.18am – Bay)<p>

I HAVE EXCITING NEWS :D CAN YOU VID CHAT NOW?!

Emmett reads the text from his overly joyous girlfriend with a smile as he strides across the USC campus.

(10.19am – Emmett)

Me too! Yeah I've got some time before my next class. I'm just on my way back to my room. Give me 5 mins (:

* * *

><p>He had just finished talking with Skye and he couldn't wait to video chat with Bay and tell her all about the invitation to work on the film set this weekend.<p>

Once his bag is set aside near the door and laptop open while sitting on his bed, Emmett connects the video chat with Bay and beams when her face fills the screen.

"Hey! Oh my god, oh my god, you'll never guess what happened!" she signs animatedly, bouncing around on her bed.

Emmett laughs. Bay's smile is infectious and there's nothing he loves more than seeing her happy, especially now.

"Hey. Tell me, what is it?" he signs in reply, matching her enthusiasm.

"I got an email from the Kansas City Artist Showcase! I made it into the final round and I'm getting interviewed tomorrow. I just have to finish a few of my pieces today so that they'll be ready for show," she signs.

"Bay, that is incredible! I'm so proud of you!" he grins wide-eyed.

Bay nods and signs the word 'thank you' to him before continuing.

"But apparently I'm not the only one with great news, so tell me! What's the latest in LA? I wanna hear all about it!"

Still smiling, Emmett rubs his hands together trying to think where to start because honestly everything had been looking up for him lately.

"Well… the classes are pretty great. I'm enjoying them and all the course work is interesting," he signs. "Oh and this weekend I'm going to be on set for a movie that's being shot in a sound stage in a real studio lot! I made a new friend in my film theory class and that's how it all worked out."

The whole time Emmett's talking, Bay can't wipe the smile off her face. The long distance thing was hard enough, but on top of that, Emmett had moved to a place where he knew no one. It quickly became Bay's daily mission to try and instill positivity every time they texted or video chatted so that she could convince him that this whole thing wasn't a mistake. It was nice to know that he was finally getting use to life in LA and meeting new people.

"Emmett, that is amazing! I knew it would all turn out just fine! On set of a movie? That sounds like so much fun, you're completely in your element," she signs.

Emmett nods and is thankful for her reaction.

"So…your friend sounds nice. Is he deaf or hearing?" Bay signs in question.

Emmett doesn't fail to notice the way Bay assumes his new friend is a male.

_This will be interesting,_ he thinks apprehensively.

"Well, _her _name is Skye," he starts to sign, also not missing the way Bay gulps in surprise when he mentions the word 'her', "…and she's hearing but she use to babysit a deaf boy in high school so she knows some sign language which makes it easier for us to communicate. She wants to be a Director of Photography and she's really bubbly, which is probably a good thing because if she wasn't, I probably wouldn't have at least one friend by now."

Bay bits her lip and nods as if she's taking in every word of what he's saying but her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and Emmett sees straight through her.

"Bay…" he signs timidly.

"What?" she signs, pretending to be oblivious.

"You're jealous, aren't y-" he signs.

"No, no not at all," she signs quickly, cutting him off. Then she looks down in her lap, fiddling with her fingers for a moment before looking back at the computer screen and sighing.

"Okay, maybe a little…"

_Knew it,_ Emmett thinks.

"Bay, I'm only interested in you. I don't care about any other girl. I'm only into _you_," he signs lovingly with those soft blue eyes.

"I know," she signs, though Emmett's still not sure she's convinced.

"It just sucks that you're so far away and some random girl has the privilege of being around you all the time. I guess I'm more jealous of the physical contact. I almost forgot how good it felt to be held in your arms or even just holding your hand. I miss that so much."

Emmett nods sadly, his frown identical to Bay's. Whenever they were around each other, even around other people, they were always touching somehow. If it wasn't a hand around the other person's waist, it was a hand on their leg, or around their neck or their fingertips would be drawing patterns on the other persons skin. It was just _them_.

"I know exactly what you mean. I miss it too," he signs, trying to mask his disappointment as an idea ticks over in his head.

"Listen. Go and finish the rest of your pieces. When you're finished later, come back to your room and check your emails. You'll find one from me."

Bay's eyebrows furrow in confusion but she doesn't question Emmett's instructions as he gestures reassuringly through the computer screen.

She nods in understanding and then looks down towards her anklet before looking up at him again.

"Okay well my anklet is finally charged again. I'll go get started and I'll text you later after I read whatever it is that you're being so vague about. Have fun in class."

Blue eyes meet brown and Emmett wishes he could reach through the screen and pull her into his arms.

"Okay, I love you," he mouths while making heart eyes at her.

Bay grins adorably and blows a kiss towards the screen.

"Love you too."

As the video chat ends and the computer screen fades to black, Emmett can still see himself smiling in the reflection of the screen. He looks up in the top right corner and notices that he's still got some time before his next class so he clicks out of the video chat screen and opening up a new email, he starts to type away at the keys, pouring out his heart.

* * *

><p>For the next four hours, Bay slaves away in her studio finishing her other artworks and only stops for a lunch break. She wants all the pieces to be perfect and when she's finally satisfied, she heads on back upstairs and takes a shower to cleanse herself of the paint that had gotten all over her face and up her arms.<p>

Once out of the shower, she remembers Emmett's request to check her emails and goes to do exactly that. Sitting in her inbox is an email from her boyfriend with a subject field that reads _Open When You Need To Be Reminded Of How Much I Love You. _Smiling, she clicks on it and sits back comfortably before reading it.

_Bay Madeline Kennish, _

_From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew I had to get to know you. _

_For a long time I always told myself I'd never date a hearing girl. But as we started to spend more and more time together just laughing and hanging out, you changed my perception and that's when I knew exactly what I wanted. You. _

_Loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and it still hurts to think just how much I nearly screwed it all up with everything that happened on my prom night. We go through our ups and downs; sometimes a lot more than there should be in relationships. We're both stubborn, we've both gotten jealous when we've tried to move on from one another, and we have our fair share of fights, but somehow none of that is enough to keep us separated. _

_Now since you've told me stories in your letters, it's only fair that I share one with you too._

_Do you remember the night you found out that Regina had known about the switch for all those years? You drove straight over to my house and you didn't tell anyone where you were going. You were angry and you were frustrated with me because you were talking so fast that I couldn't understand you and then you turned to walk out of my room, but I grabbed your hand and hugged you as you cried. You told me that you didn't want to go home and that you just wanted to stay with me. We just sat on my bed and talked for hours about anything. You ended up falling asleep against my shoulder and your hands were gripping my t-shirt the entire time, like somehow you were worried that I would disappear. I didn't want to move incase I woke you up so I sat there with an arm around you and watched you sleep, as creepy as that may sound. I didn't want to get on your dad's bad side and so I knew I had to wake you up eventually so that you'd get home in time for curfew, no matter how much you didn't want to go home. Before I woke you though, I couldn't resist taking a photo of you sleeping. I'm just lucky my camera was in arms length._

_That photo became everything. I kept a copy of it in a secret compartment in my wallet and it's still there now every time I open it. It was also my phone wallpaper when we were broken up because I knew you'd never see it. I had to look at that picture every time my phone lit up and I was glad that you didn't know about it because it was something I could keep for my eyes only. When I was sitting on the plane to LA, I changed my wallpaper back to that very same photo so that I could carry a personal reminder of you everywhere I went. It's my most prized possession and it's one of the only things that's getting me through every day – the thought that soon I won't just be looking at a photo of you sleeping, I'll be seeing it with my very own eyes. _

_So please don't be jealous. I carry this reminder of you every day and everywhere I go. Even this many miles away, you're always the first thought on my mind. There's not a damn thing we wouldn't do for each other, and our relationship has survived through enough for us to realise that. _

_Besides, how the hell are any other girls suppose to claim my heart when you've already stolen it? (;_

_Always yours, _

_Emmett xoxo_

* * *

><p>Reading the email is just what Bay needs to be put in a more comforting mood. She'd been going crazy with the house arrest situation and the jealousy thing was just another way to occupy her time. Picking up her phone with a massive grin on her face, she finds Emmett's number and texts him.<p>

(3.28pm – Bay)

Damn straight your heart is mine!

(3.31pm – Emmett)

Like you would ever let me forget it (;

(3.32pm – Bay)

You're right, I wouldn't.

(3.32pm – Bay)

I want to see that photo by the way.

(3.34pm – Emmett)

I'll be sure to show it to you some day.

(3.35pm – Bay)

If you're lucky, maybe I'll even show you some of the photos I have of you.

(3.38pm – Emmett)

You have photos of me that I don't know about?!

(3.39pm – Bay)

What, you think you're the only one that can take sneaky photos?

(3.40pm – Emmett)

No, I'm just surprised is all. When did you take them?

(3.42pm – Bay)

Oh wouldn't you like to know (;

(3.42pm – Emmett)

I really would.

(3.43pm – Bay)

We'll see.

(3.44pm – Emmett)

You're evil, Bay Kennish.

(3.45pm – Bay)

But you love me anyway.

(3.45pm – Emmett)

Yeah okay, you win this time x


	4. Absence Makes The Heart Go Wander

**A/N: Hey guys! Uh, so this week's episode was intense! It was great to have Bay and Emmett reunited but of course, the SAB writers had to make us suffer again by having them fight. Typical haha. This chapter doesn't really go into the whole Skye jealousy thing because it was all throughout the last chapter; it really just focuses on the first and last scene. For that reason, this chapter is rated M more than anything so I've had to change the rating on this fic. Oh and I didn't include a letter in this one – it just wouldn't have made any sense considering they were with each other anyway. Enjoy! (:**

**WARNING: THIS IS SWEET REUNION SMUT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, STOP READING NOW.**

* * *

><p>All in all, it was great enough just having that stupid anklet removed, but to be surprised by Emmett in the same night was a whole other level of celebrations.<p>

As Bay pulls away from Emmett's hug, she sees the look in his eyes transform from love to lust.

"Let's go upstairs," Emmett mouths as he tugs on Bay's hands.

"I thought you'd never ask," she signs, wanting nothing more.

They don't run, but they don't walk either, just some other pace in-between. Like ninjas in the night, they make their way up to Bay's bedroom, trying not to wake John and Kathryn who are asleep down the hall, because, well, if they woke up then that would just ruin everything.

When they reach Bay's bedroom, Emmett quietly closes the door behind him and tugs his jacket and tshirt off. When their shoes are kicked off, he play tackles Bay down on to her bed and she squeals in surprise.

Emmett crawls up her body and trails kisses down her neck with an inhuman force, salivating in the sweet smell of her strawberry body lotion that he had been estranged from for all of this time. Bay moans and writhers beneath him, still not quite believing that he was here, like actually here in her bedroom and not on her computer screen.

They gravitate towards each other like magnets, kissing and sucking and touching as they endeavor to make up for lost time and also make the most of the little time that they have. Bay feels Emmett's erection through his jeans when he grinds down against her, and with a moan, her patience wears thin. She moves up into a sitting position and reaches for the bottom of her sweater to pull it up over her body. Emmett reaches his hands around her back to unclasp her bra and jerks it off before throwing it somewhere on the ground. Next, his hands maneuver to undo the button and slide down the zipper on Bay's denim jean shorts. He pulls them down her legs before moving back up to remove the next layer, her black leggings, and then finally, her underwear. Bay reaches towards Emmett to do the same and with Emmett's help, his jeans and boxers are removed.

They stare at each other eager, naked and wanting.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bay signs, with a mischievous smile.

Emmett gestures yes, wondering where the hell she's going with this conversation.

"This is _so_ much better than Skype sex."

_There it is,_ Emmett thinks.

He laughs but also nods in approval, because really, he's a teenage boy with needs and there was only so much he could take before the whole long-distance-and-no-intimacy thing was driving him insane. Sure they had Skype sex when they could arrange it between their schedules, but it was beyond incomparable to the real thing.

"It was all I could think about on the plane ride here. I had to put my backpack on my lap at one stage because I couldn't stop fantasizing about it. I'm just lucky the guy sitting next to me was asleep," Emmett signs.

Upon hearing this, Bay claps a hand against her mouth trying to silence her laughter. Emmett reaches over the side of the bed momentarily, and then returns with a condom and a travel size tube of lubricant in hand.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding," Bay signs through her laughter.

Emmett just raises his eyebrows as if to say, _"really!?"_ and then gets to work with the task of pulling the condom over his erection and coating it with lube.

When he's finished, he pushes Bay down gently into a laying position and hovers above her as she continues to laugh.

"Jokes over. Now kiss me and remind me exactly what I've been missing," Emmett signs with a determined expression.

Just like that, Bay's laughter is hushed by her craving for him, for his body and for the physical contact she had missed while he was in LA.

"Gladly," she signs.

With a rough intensity, she wraps her legs around Emmett's bare body and places her hands just near his ribs so that she can pull him flush against her. They moan in synch when their bodies line up in all the right places and kiss each other chaotically as they rub against each other. When they're thoroughly finished exploring each other's bodies with their mouths, Emmett lifts himself up just a fraction and locks eyes with Bay as he carefully grabs hold of himself and pushes inside of her. Finally, it's not just another dream, but a reality they had been clinging to be reunited with.

They start off slow until they find a steady rhythm, hastily rocking together, almost breathless. And four hands moving everywhere, well, Emmett's firm against the bed on either side of Bay as her hands trace from his torso and then run all the way up until they're twisted in his hair. It doesn't take them long because they're both already on the verge of desire that had been building since the moment Emmett had left. With muffled groans they come together, all the cells in their bodies unleashed from each other, rising, flooding, and shuddering as they lazily slump together, holding near. Once Emmett disposes of the condom, he throws his t-shirt back on and Bay reaches to put her bra back on before they pull back the covers and climb into bed.

With the blanket pulled up over the top of them, they take serenity in the warmth of each other. Not really communicating, more so just sweet kisses to the skin and hand holding, memorizing the way back to each other before the weekends over.

As the hours tick by into the dawn of the early morning, Emmett is drained with exhaustion. Reluctantly, he signs the words "I should head home before I pass out" and wishes he didn't have to when Bay drops her head adorably against her pillow in reply.

"Five more minutes?" she signs, hopefully.

Emmett flashes his signature smile.

"Ok," he mouths before signing. "I'll sleep over… and then your mom and dad can bring us breakfast in bed. I'm sure they'd love that."

Bay groans in frustration and then signs, "That's a good point" as they both sit up. As much as they'd love nothing more, her parents would think otherwise.

As Emmett stands up to put the rest of his clothes back on, Bay tries again.

"Can you seriously only stay for two days?"

Emmett shrugs as he pulls his jeans back on.

"It's better than nothing, right?"

Bay nods. "Absolutely."

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you footage from the short I've been working on? We could order a pizza…"

Bay nods, but quickly cuts him off.

"Totally… but, I was kinda looking forward to being anywhere _but _inside."

Emmett pulls his shoes on and stills from where he's sitting.

"I just thought you'd want to see my stuff."

"I-I do. I definitely definitely do. Uh, but maybe after we could go out somewhere. Ooh, we could have like a picnic," she signs excitedly.

Emmett deliberates for a second. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it doesn't matter what we do. It's gonna be… awesome," Bay signs.

Emmett puts his jacket on and leans down to crawl towards her across the bed with a smile on his face as she continues to sign again.

"So text me as soon as you wake up. We have a lot of missed time to make up for."

Grinning, Emmett mouths 'Yes, ma'am" before pressing a kiss to his right hand and then caressing it against the side of Bay's face for a moment.

She flashes a wide smile and her eyes follow him out of the room. When the door shuts, she sighs happily, turns out the light and slides down under the covers.

_This weekend is going to be amazing_, she thinks before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Of course the weekend Emmett comes to visit, they end up fighting.<p>

As Bay grudgingly packs up the picnic rug and drives home, she can't help but think how right Emmett was. This wasn't about Skye, it was about how out of touch she was feeling with everything in her life. It's as if they're both running this race and Emmett's so much further ahead than she is. His life was in LA now and she was left stranded in KC, and as pissed off as she was at Daphne sometimes, she really had no one but herself to blame for making the joint decision to take the fall as a convicted felon.

By the time she's at the college party and drinking with Tank and some other people later that night, the guilt suddenly starts to fade just as fast as the alcohol hits her system. Everything after that is a haziness of loud noise, music, red cups, a swarm of people and lots of drinks.

* * *

><p>Bay can feel the sun shining on her face, and everything about it is rather odd considering she normally sleeps with her back against her bedroom window where the light shines through of a morning.<p>

She blinks her eyes open slowly and winces because her muscles are feeling rather sore for whatever reason. When her eyes adjust, her vision is of a window that isn't from her own bedroom.

Rolling over slightly, she gazes down at the plaid comforter covering her naked body. To the left of her, she notices Tank lying beside her, asleep and completely dead to the world.

Her lips part slightly in question and she turns her head back around. Her eyes make contact with the floor, right where her clothes from the night before lay in a bundle.

That alone is enough to make her panic.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no,_ she thinks.


	5. Open When We're Fighting

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this is being posted really late and that it's one of my shorter chapters but I've been really busy over the past week. I've just included Emmett's side in this chapter and the next one will focus more on Bay's situation with Tank and all the rest of that stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a flight back to LA and a sleepless night of tossing and turning, Emmett rises early on a Monday morning feeling completely guilt ridden and with only one thing, or rather, one person on his mind. Bay.<p>

Due to all the fighting, he hadn't tried contacting her since he left yesterday afternoon. He hoped that they both just needed some space to save any further arguing and after thinking about it on the flight back, he knows he should've just told Bay about Skye kissing him as soon as it had happened. If he had, they might have actually had an enjoyable weekend together without trying to kill each other.

Emmett sighs and reaches over to his bedside draw to pull out the bundle of Bay's hand written letters. He still has about three hours until his first class and sleep just isn't an option right now. Flicking through the letters, he pauses, eyebrows raised, as his eyes roam over the script of one in particular: _Open when we're fighting._

_Oh no she did not,_ he thinks.

Wondering what could possibly possess Bay to write a letter about them fighting, Emmett rips it open and reads.

_Okay so I only wrote this one because I think it's inevitable that we're going to fight some time during this whole long distance venture._

_Now reflecting on past experiences, if we're in a fight it's usually because one of us is jealous or frustrated. _

_I always seem to take my anger out on others and even though that's you in the firing line about 95% of the time, you always manage to put up with my stupidity and it's never enough for you to give up on me. I'll try and give you some space and then I'll text and call for hours and hours to grovel and beg for your forgiveness, even if you aren't ready to talk to me. You always respond in the end and it gives me reassurance that even when we're fighting, we're still on each other's team. _

_On the occasion that it's something that you do to make me mad, you'll do the same thing. I'll try and ignore your millions of texts and calls and for a while it works because I like to think that I'm pretty good at holding grudges when I want to. But eventually you'll ask me to meet you somewhere so that you can have the chance to explain yourself. I always give in because it's a lost cause trying to stay mad at you. I'll meet up with you, you'll apologise and I'll forgive you, because the moment after we make up, you always wrap me in your arms and hold me close. In my opinion, it's the safest place in the world. _

_I know we're both stubborn, but I really hope that whatever it is, we can resolve it. It's a painful endeavor being miles away from you, but when I'm with you again, we'll realise that this was all just a petty fight. We'll have bigger challenges to face in life and I'd rather run this race with you, rather than against you._

_So if I've done something wrong, we'll make it right again. If I'm still not being cooperative, keep trying to contact me until I do. I'll give in eventually. I always do. _

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Bay xx_

After reading the letter, Emmett quickly showers and gets changed. He pockets his phone and walks outside aimlessly with no intention at all other than to clear his mind. When he agreed to move to LA for university, he knew there would be fighting and that he and Bay would have to work twice as hard to make this work, even if all they had to get by was Skype calls and scattered text messaging throughout the day. He just didn't know that the new routine of learning to be without each other while their every day lives sculpted for new direction would mean that they would end up resenting each other.

Coming to a stop at a park bench, Emmett sits down and grabbing his phone, opens up a new text to send to Bay.

(7.47am – Emmett)

Sorry we fought.

Had the worst night.

Hope yours was better.

xo

_I won't give up on her,_ he thinks.


	6. Fast Forward The Pain & Erase The Guilt

**A/N: Hey guys! Ahh this weeks episode was so intense. I can't stand cliff hangers though, I'm too impatient haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Emmett…Bay was raped."<p>

Everything slows down and Emmett just stares after Daphne, completely bewildered, lips slightly parted and eyes wide.

Five minutes ago he'd been talking with Skye about wanting to move forward with his life and it had everything to do with the fact that he thought Bay had cheated on him.

This was the last thing he'd been expecting.

Emmett sits down across from Daphne, hands clasped in his lap and staring at the floor still in shock as he tries to process what she had just told him.

_Bay, my beautiful Bay was raped!,_ he thinks.

He looks up at Daphne, eyes glassy as tears threaten to fall.

"How is she?" he signs.

Daphne knows it's not her story to tell and so she keeps her answer simple.

"She's having a hard time," she signs. "And she's terrified you'll never speak to her again."

Emmett shakes his head, the guilt setting in quickly like drying cement as he realises just how much of an ass he'd been to jump to the conclusion that Bay had cheated.

"She was going through all that and I yelled at her."

"You didn't know."

_Because I didn't even give her a chance to explain,_ Emmett thinks.

"I was such a jerk."

Daphne can't help but slightly agree with that statement and so she doesn't say anything as he continues to sign.

"What am I going to do? I don't even know what to say."

Daphne's mouth twitches up into a small smile as a look of reassurance flashes across her face.

"You'll figure it out. Just talk to her."

Emmett nods, still not trusting his own judgement, because clearly that hasn't worked out well at all in the last few days.

Knowing that he needs to talk to Bay right now more than ever, he weighs up the pros and cons in his mind hastily before making a decision then and there.

He looks up again at Daphne.

"Right, let's go. You're going back to KC and I'm coming with you," he signs to her before jumping up and placing his empty suitcase on his bed.

Daphne just nods in agreement and picks up her phone to organise flight bookings and a taxi to take them to LAX.

Across the room, Emmett hurriedly throws clothes into his suitcase. There's a good chance that what he's thrown in it is mismatched items of clothing and too many of one thing and not enough of another, but right now it doesn't even matter. Going home and seeing Bay is what matters.

They hurry out the door and are relived to find the taxi already parked outside. With a quick greeting to the driver, they climb in the back seat and scramble through the dreaded LA traffic towards the airport. When they finally arrive, they advance through check in with no problems at all and sit quietly without a word to each other, waiting to board their flight.

When their flight is called, Daphne trails behind Emmett as he claims the window seat. There aren't many people on the plane at all and as they take off, the pair observes the clouds drifting in the sky.

While Daphne starts flipping through a magazine she had pulled out of her backpack, Emmett anxiously slides his phone out of his pocket to check for any new alerts. He'd been ignoring all of Bay's calls and texts, and now, upon finding out he'd been a total jerk and had jumped to conclusions, well, this was one significant regret.

_Bay Kennish missed call (5)_

_Text messages (6)_

Emmett notices that all the new texts were sent from his girlfriend today and as he scans through them, his heart breaks a little bit more with every desperate plea Bay had expressed in the hope that he would respond.

(8.22am – Bay)

Emmett, you need to hear me out. I know it's the most cliché line ever but this is NOT what you think it is.

(8.47am – Bay)

I wish you would answer my calls. I need to explain this to you.

(10.34am – Bay)

This is way more complicated than you think it is. I need you to know that.

(11.17am – Bay)

Emmett, please! This is so hard already and you're the one person I need to get through this.

(12.06pm – Bay)

For what it's worth, I love you.

(12.53pm – Bay)

Please…

Weighed down by a cold and heartless conscience, there's no stopping the tears that fall freely down Emmett's cheeks as he comprehends just how much pain he's caused Bay. With a hand cupped over his mouth to muffle his sobs, his eyes stay fixed on the text messages and he cries.

_This is entirely my fault,_ he thinks.

He's not sure when, but at some point, Daphne notices. She abandons the magazine and when her eyes glance over Emmett's phone and Bay's unanswered texts, she clicks the phone off and wraps him in a comforting hug.

"It's all my fault," he signs after pulling out of Daphne's embrace.

"No, it's not. What makes you think that?" she signs, clearly confused.

"If Bay and I hadn't have fought all weekend, she wouldn't have gone to that party with the intention of getting completely wasted."

Daphne shakes her head. "Except that she would have. Even if you two hadn't have been fighting, finally getting the anklet monitor off was reason enough for her to go all out and enjoy the night. I hate to admit it, but it was probably unavoidable."

Emmett sighs desolately as he wipes away the stray tears with the back of his hand.

"So honestly… how bad is it? Please, Daphne, I need to know" he signs, urgently.

Daphne cover Emmett's hand with her own and gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Look, Emmett, I'm sorry, but you need to hear all this from Bay. It's not my place to say anything."

Emmett bites his lip and leans back in his seat, wishing the damn plane would land already so he could do exactly that.

Daphne's right.

He needs to hear it from Bay.

* * *

><p>After talking to that woman involved with the investigation, Bay arrives back at home feeling worse than she had before. She felt responsible for getting Tank expelled and, above all else, she just hated what this whole thing had become. Everyone was talking about her, trying to think for her, and then there was Emmett who still wouldn't listen long enough to let her give him an explanation. In fact, she preferred when he was yelling at her because even that was better than the silence and avoided text messages.<p>

Bay picks up her phone when an alert for a new text appears.

(4.32pm – Tank)

So this is just getting better and better. I've been expelled.

_I knew they would do this_, she thinks frustratingly.

"What happened?" Kathryn asks as she walks into the room.

"He got expelled," Bay says as she sits down. "I-I can't believe it. This is exactly what he was afraid of."

"You can't control that."

"I told that lady how confusing it was and-and Tank told her his side but I guess all she heard was that when I woke up, I felt violated."

"The facts are what they are. You can't change them."

"If I'm supposed to feel better, I don't. I just feel awful…for everybody."

"I know. Me too."

Bay turns her head at the sound of footsteps padding across the floorboards and is instantly relieved to see Daphne walk into the room.

"Bay…" Daphne starts.

Bay sighs and takes in a deep breath, not wanting to wait any longer to hear if she'd made any progress in LA.

"You're back. What did he say?"

Without a word, Daphne turns her head slightly to the right and then shuffles over. Standing on the other side of the door, and now walking into the room, he stops next to Daphne. Emmett.

_He's actually here_, Bay thinks.

Emmett's hands are buried in the front pockets of his jeans and he's shamefaced and broken as he comes face to face with Bay. After all, there's no guidebook to help you through the conversation you need to have with your girlfriend when you accuse her of cheating when in actual fact you don't have the patience to let her explain that the situation was actually _rape_.

When Bay sees him, she stands up from the couch and looks at him, actually stares straight at him, speechless and hesitant.

They're standing only metres apart from each other, but it still feels like miles. She wants to close the space between them and jump into his arms. She wants him to hold her and tell her that it'll all be okay, that somehow they'll find a way through this nightmare.

She stands there, anticipating and longing and needing.


End file.
